


I Want Murder

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chocolate, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cutesy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Mood Swings, Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's a bad time of the month. Lance tries to be nice. Keith doesn't want that though.Oneshot/drabble





	I Want Murder

Keith loved space. It had always been a lifelong dream of his to go, and now that he was actually able to make that dream come true...it almost seemed out of this world (no pun intended though). There were just a few issues he currently had with being away from home, ones that their Altean friends couldn't immediately solve right now. 

"Yo," Lance called as he sat down next to Keith at the table. It was breakfast; they were waiting for the others to come and join them.

"Hm." Keith only grunted in response, and Lance frowned. 

"Dude, you look terrible." Suddenly his eyes widened slightly. "Aw, poor little thing... Is it that time of the month again?" Keith didn't say anything this time either, but Lance was right, so he went on. Despite his asshole tendencies, when one of his friends was in trouble, he tended to be nice, believe it or not. "I bet you'd like some chocolate, I'll see if Hunk can get--"

"...no."

"No?" Lance stopped patting his hair. "You don't want chocolate?" 

"...I want murder." 


End file.
